Scarecrow (Modern Warfare 2)
Scarecrow was a soldier who served with Task Force 141 until his death, as seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He worked with the player in "Loose Ends". Biography Task Force 141 In the beginning of "Loose Ends", Scarecrow survives the initial ambush set by Makarov's men and continues to fight on and secure the estate. Scarecrow secures the basement with the player if he/she decided to join him, and from there on he will tag alongside the player as he/she clears the rest of the safehouse. Scarecrow takes photographs of the estate and the plans on the table of the airport attack. Upon learning of the counter attack Scarecrow takes it upon himself to guard the DSM while the rest of Task Force 141 defend the estate perimeter. If the player decides to help Ghost or Ozone, Scarecrow will eventually be overrun and killed leaving the DSM defenseless thus failing the mission. If the player chooses to stay with Scarecrow he has a better chance of survival but he may still die without proper support. Once the DSM has downloaded all the files, Scarecrow will join Ghost, Roach and (if still alive) Ozone on their run to the extraction site. Scarecrow is killed on his way to the LZ; he will get shot in the back as he runs. However, if the player manages to shoot the enemies before they shoot him, he will stop just before the LZ to provide covering fire. He will continue to do this until Roach is hit by a mortar or is overwhelmed by the huge amount of enemy fire. Trivia * In the beginning of "Loose Ends", when the player has to go prone because of the mines, the player can see Scarecrow and Ozone while staying crouched and remaining unharmed. * Scarecrow may draw and use an M9 when out of ammunition. * He and Ozone are randomized TF141 soldiers which look exactly like the multiplayer TF141 soldiers. * Scarecrow's voice sounds like the TF141 multiplayer characters. He might say things like "Target down!", "Cover me, I'm reloading!", "Grenade!", or "Tango down." This can be checked here . * He can sometimes spawn with a TAR-21. * As with Ozone, Scarecrow's actual death method is unknown, as sometimes he will be killed by a mortar, or whilst on route to the LZ, or he may be killed while in the house, and although these death ways are extremely rare, he may be killed by one of the jeeps outside blowing up, or a stray RPG hitting him or near him. * Also with Ozone, it is possible to kill him without causing friendly fire. This is usually caused by shooting him while shooting at another hostile. * It is unknown as to why Scarecrow does not actually take any cover, like hiding behind the wall near the DSM or building a barricade with a nearby table to allow himself more cover. * It should be noted that when Scarecrow claims he will cut off the enemy as they come out of the trees (When Archer alerts the team to hostile forces coming via the solar panels), he doesn't actually move to the windows in the kitchen to open fire on them, rather, he stays where he is, meaning the player is the only one who actually can cut off the enemy (Ozone can also cut them off, but he will usually have been cut down by this point if he hasn't relocated.) * Despite the fact that Scarecrow is the one who tells the team that they have L86 LSW's, M240's, along with RPG's, Dragnov's, AUG HBAR's and AK-47's all mounted with varying scopes and sights, that they can use against the enemies coming in through the western approach, he doesn't actually pick any of these weapons up to use on the enemy forces coming through the west. * Scarecrow's random appearance, along with Ozone's, means that their true nationalities are unknown. * Along with Ghost, Scarecrow is the only one of the team who picks a good defensive position, as Ozone takes an extremely vulnerable position. However, despite his position, Scarecrow will still be overrun and killed by the enemy if the player does not support him. * As with Roach (In certain level starting loadouts), and the majority of the 141, it is odd he uses an M9 as a side arm to execute opponents or when he is out of ammo rather than the G18 that is used by 141 members. * Scarecrow, along with Ozone, will possess either the voice of Meat or Royce. * Scarecrow appears in one level only, which is in stark contrast to Ozone, who can appear in most Task Force 141 missions to assist the player. * Scarecrow is, along with Ozone, the final member of the 141 to have been killed by Makarov's troops in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as Rook is killed by Shadow Company. * It is possible to kill Scarecrow with an RPG without being penalized. However, if the player does this, and then does the same to Ozone, they will be penalized. References Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Characters